Absolute
by pananana
Summary: How can one resist the pull of Always? Absolute. Finally. One shot. Maybe.


**Absolute**

Her fingers trembled in his hand. That tremble was traveling all over her body. But she knew now, in perfect clarity. This. This is exactly what she wanted. The missing piece.

Him.

His hand.

His warmth.

His mouth.

His heart.

She wanted HIM.

She couldn't help but smile. It was so hard to keep that grin under control because all she wanted to do was give him her biggest most dazzling love-filled smile. But that tremble, the butterflies in her stomach from what she was about to do, made her bite her lip and hold that grin in check.

She squeezed his fingers and tugged.

He followed.

He would always follow her. There was no going back now. She wanted him. HIM. She came back and she wanted him. He had no strength to fight her. Only forward now. Where ever she would lead him. Her hand surrounding his, her eyes shining right at him, the complete openness in her face. A beacon of light. His light. She was shining for him.

They moved fluidly through the maze of his loft. Never wavering. Never stopping. It seemed everything was clearing their way. They did not bump into any furniture. There were no missteps. No doubt. She walked backwards never letting go of his eyes. Never letting go of his fingers. Her pull, her gravity made made him follow her footsteps.

Nothing else existed but the two people who had finally given in. The storm outside was powerless. Nothing could disturb them now.

In no time the backs of her legs hit the edge of his bed. His forward momentum never stopped and they fell. Her back landed on the soft mattress while his hard body blanketed her front. Eyes held for a second and then he was devouring her once again. His lips claimed hers. He put everything in that kiss. All his love for her. Only for her. She was his.

Finally.

Always.

His hands explored and touched everything that they could get a hold on. Her damp hair tangled between his fingers, her skin radiated heat and the last droplets of the night's storm evaporated. He could not get enough of her.

And she could not give enough. She wanted to surrender to him. She matched his kisses with her own. Her trembling fingers ran through his hair, trailed paths down his back. She needed him like air. Like her next heartbeat. Just him. Nothing else.

"You, just you, I want you. I love you," her words tumbled past her lips like a mantra. "You … you … you … love … you."

He was placing gossamer kisses behind her ear when her words penetrated his brain.

"You," he heard.

"Just you," like a caress.

"I want you," a hot trail going straight through his soul.

"I love you," a flash of light exploding in his heart.

He rose up on his elbows and caught her shimmering eyes.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," was pouring out of her mouth harder than the pounding rain outside.

Over and over again.

She was crying, hot tears streaming down her cheek bones, leaving wet paths and disappearing in the soft tendrils at her temples. Her eyes pierced through his and her mouth kept repeating those words. She was sobbing, her palms held his head and the words kept coming like she wanted to permanently embed her love in him.

He captured her words with his lips tenderly drinking from her. Filling himself with her love. The tears he hadn't even noticed he was shedding mixed with hers. He buried his head in her shoulder and cried.

They lay there in the dark bedroom illuminated harshly by the flashes of lightning, their bodies tangled together, wrapped around each other. Holding on for dear life. Twin shuddering, shallow intakes of breath echoed around the room while both let go of all the pent up emotions that had been building up in the last three days or was it years. The release was so profound, so deep, so necessary.

Time passed. Their tears slowed. The storm outside eased to a gentle drizzle.

Her fingers combed his hair tenderly, traced the outline of his ear, felt the stubble on his jaw. She urged him to lift his head and as soon as she was able her lips grasped his. Her tongue sought out his s_**earching for her next taste. **_The urgency was gone, all that was left was mutual love and the slow burn of passion. They pulled and tugged against each others lips, exploring the taste and the texture of each others mouths. Nimble fingers worked on buttons and zippers, tearing away unnecessary layers of clothing. But there was no rush. They both knew that the times of running away were over. This was _their_moment. They would finally become what they'd dreamed of being for so long.

One.

Soft sighs and moans bounced off the shadow-filled walls of the bedroom and soon there was nothing separating the two. Skin met flushed skin, hands roamed. Every single touch felt electrifying. He palmed her breast and squeezed her nipple while biting the tendon on the side of her neck sending shudders all across her oversensitized skin and burning her nerve endings. Her foot traveled up the back of his leg to settle around his hip while her nails dug into the muscles of his backside and pulled him closer to where she wanted him most. They wanted to touch and taste everything, but knew that the times of slow exploration where long over, now they just needed to make that final connection. Her hips arched towards his, desperately, silently begging. He stilled her frantic movements by placing a surprisingly steady hand on her hip. His fingers traveled up her side, circled around her breast, spread heat along her neck and finally buried themselves in her hair. He pressed his forehead to hers and gazed deeply into the deep hazel pools of her eyes.

Now.

He pressed himself into her warmth and watched her eyes widen at the intrusion and then flutter shut in pleasure. Her mouth parted and a moan hitched in her throat. His name died on her lips. The sensation of finally being joined was overpowering. Their movements stilled, they held their breath revelling in the feeling of completing each other fully. Nothing mattered outside of their cocoon. No outside force would be capable of ruining this moment for them as nothing other than their connection existed.

Castle took a shaky breath trying to maintain his composure. Her scent, her warmth, her impossible tightness surrounding him brought him far closer to the edge than he had anticipated. All remnants of control were slipping away rapidly. He needed to move. He withdrew almost completely feeling the loss instantly and then agonizingly slowly filled her once again.

The deep, guttural moan that escaped her lips matched his own growl. Her hips arched towards his begging for more. Her hands traveled down the wide expanse of his back to settle on his ass pulling him closer still. With each thrust of his hips the blazing heat in her abdomen intensified and hot tingling heat spread throughout her body. She could not keep her eyes open and blindly sought out his mouth. Her lips felt raw sliding against the stubble of his jaw but soon the softness of his soothing mouth and tongue was once again in her possession.

The pair exchanged frantic kisses while the rhythm of their mutual dance quickened. Their chests slickened with perspiration slid against each other heightening the already taut senses even further.

Sharp teeth sunk into her plump lips marking her as his own. His fingers clamped her thigh and spread her even wider making him sink deeper into her velvety heat. The delicious pressure sent her mind spinning.

Moans, gasps and groans, barely audible whispers of _Rick_ and _Kate_ and breathy _love yous_sliced through the quietness of the bedroom. Their movements became impatient and desperate. He drove into her over and over again caressing her tight walls and creating sparks whenever his pubic bone slammed into her most sensitive part. Fire licked her pores, her world spun out of its axis.

The arch of her back and tight grip of her legs around his hips pleaded for more. Her hands never stopped mapping the plains of his body, sharp nails left simmering trails down his back. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted him. His weight pressing her down. His heat enveloping her. His rapid breathing sending chills down her neck. His lips, teeth and tongue tasting her. His hands kneading her flesh. His hardness filling her with every shuddering stroke. Him. All that she needed was him. And finally neither her mind, body nor soul could take it any longer and she shattered into a million pieces. The world disappeared, her vision blurred and her overtaxed lungs expelled a silent scream of love and ecstasy.

The second he felt her walls contract around him, her willowy arms wrap around him almost to the point of pain and her mouth parting open under his, he knew he was gone. She was here in his arms falling apart from inside out. All because of him.

Them.

Together.

At last.

He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder and kept slamming his hips deeply into her feeling every ripple of her inner muscles squeezing him, pulling him in. His name escaped her parted lips and that was all it took for him to follow her and choke on a scream of his own as he buried his face in her hair and succumbed to his release.

Her soft voice whispered his name silently against the shell of his ear, bringing him back to awareness.

Heartbeats eased their patter to a slower pace and lungs took deeper steadier breaths to compensate the lack of oxygen. He was still laying on top of her, their bodies joined intimately both spent and exhausted. He slid out of her slowly and both of them groaned at the sudden loss missing each other instantly. He pressed his lips to her swollen mouth his tongue darting out for a finishing taste. He then dragged his heavy sated body down hers and settled his head over her heart. Brushing his lips tenderly against her skin, he mumbled "_I love you too Kate, always..."_

_**Disclaimer. **__Not mine. Just enjoying their story._  
_**A/n.**_ _Phew. That episode. Speechless still. Even after oh so many rewatches. _  
_Did you enjoy it? _  
_Thanks so much to my lovely betas Miss Troy, Miss Trinx, Mr Dav and Mr Rick. _

_Don't be shy and leave a review! :D_

_Should I call this complete or do a morning after? Hmmm  
_


End file.
